Hunter to Vampire
by StoryMaker15
Summary: I redid the story, same name though.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A 16 year old boy who was highly trained assassin, he had gray eyes with short black-hair. The boy was about 6 feet tall a nice smile and looks that could kill. He stared out the window of the bus, thinking of the conversation he had with his cousin Tsukune.

Flashback…

The 16 year old was on the phone at his house.

"Hey man long time no see, good to hear your still alive" he had a regular masculine tone in his voice.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Tsukune chuckled a bit.

"Its cool, so what have you been up to since we last talked?"

"Oh, you know school, and made some pretty good friends here."

"Thats awesome, I can't wait to meet them."

"Meet them?" Tsukune sounded a little worried.

"Yeah didn't your mom tell you that I was going to be there."

"You mean visit."

"No, like i'm going to go to school there."

"Oh…" He sounded worried "Okay i'll talk to you later gotta go bye." before the boy could say, bye, Tsukune hung up on him.

End of Flashback…

He sat there and wondered why he was freaking out on his going to school there. He took a deep sigh.

"Why did he act like that."

After a couple of minutes...

The bus stopped right near a cliff, a red sea, he stepped off the bus. "Be careful kid you might need it." the driver closed the door, driving off back through the tunnel. The kid scratched the back of his head.

"Why did he say that?" he looked at the dead tree forest, walking down the trail; he could hear a bell ring. He hit a gate that was the entrance to the school and the end of the forest. He walked into the school, looking at all the rooms until he found his classroom. 2-1. he opened up the door, walking to an open desk. Everyone was staring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

A familiar person with bed head style brown hair, with brown eyes as tall as him. "Akira, hey man how are you?"

"Tsukune, dude it great to see you." He stood up giving his cousin a quick hug.

"How have you been?"

"I've been good what about you?" Akira crossed his arms.

"Fine, fine." Tsukune smiled, his cousin still looking into his cousins eyes.

"You know your friends are staring at me."

"Oh, I didn't know." But really he could feel their eyes piercing the back of his skull.

"Are they threatened by me?" he asked him.

"What no they are just worried a bit."

"Worried about what?" he asked, Tsukune was surprised he didn't figure it out yet that it was a monster high school. But he thought it was best Akira didn't know.

"Oh nothing… I guess I was worried too much." He chuckled.

"I wonder who that guy is talking to our Tsukune." Kurumu said.

"It's his cousin." Mizore said.

"Uh, Mizore how did you know that?" Moka asked her.

"I overheard a conversation when Tsukune was on the phone." She said answering the question by one of her friends.

"I wonder why he didn't tell us of his cousin coming here." Yukari said.

"Well I'm going to find out." Kurumu said as she stomped over there grabbing Tsukune by the shirt and dragging them by the corner where they sit.

"Hey girls." he said nervously.

"How come you didn't tell us that your cousin was coming to go to school her?" Moka said.

"Well, because I have to tell you guys something, but not here where there are a lot of students." he took the girls and his cousin up to the roof. Tsukune took Akira a couple feet more ahead of the girls.

"So what did you want to talk to me about."

The girls were getting frustrated that on what he's been keeping from them. They got more suspicious when Akira looked at them like they were going to kill him, then he looked back at Tsukune.

"Holy… should I start running now." He said.

"Akira this is no time for joking."

"I am being a 100% serious I am in a hostile territory, you know what my bloodline is responsible for half of practically every monsters death." He started to freak out, running his hands through his hair.

"Oh didn't know that your bloodline did that."

"If you tell them it's practically a death sentence for me."

"I need to tell them, or they will start snooping into it."

"Let them snoop they're not going to find anything, there are a lot of people with the last name Miyamoto, but if you say "oh my cousin's a Hunter" than that narrows it down to one."

"Well I'm going to go tell them."

"See you at my funeral." Tsukune walked off to the girls who being impatient, looking at them his hands on his hips, cursing under his breath. Tsukune got up to his four friends taking deep breaths hoping they won't kill him.

"Okay girls now here's the thing, but first you can't do anything bad to Akira and you can't tell anybody else. Promise me that." Tsukune hoping they won't rip his cousins head off, the girls looked at eachother then looked back.

"Okay, we promise." Yukari said, with her adorable little kid voice.

"All right you know how we learned all about the Hunter clans and the stories of them." they looked at him a little worried on what he was about to say. "Okay so Akira is the son of the Miyamoto Hunter clan."

"Miyamoto, are you serious."

"The bloodline that kills every monster." Mizore said.

"Yes but don't worry he's not going to hurt anybody i promise you that, unless if he has too. But he's not going to kill anybody. Right Akira!" Tsukune exclaimed to him, he gave him a thumbs up. "See everything worked out."

"I don't know Tsukune, what if he does?" Moka said to him.

"I don't know I'll be right back." he ran to Akira, "Okay what are you willing to do if you kill somebody, and this is punishment."

"Hell, the vampire can rip out a piece of my throat." placed his hand on his neck then ripped off his hand.

"Eww, but do you have anything else instead."

"No." he shook his head.

"Okay." he ran back over there. "Alright, Moka most likely the other Moka can rip out a piece of his throat."

"Eww…" they said.

"Alright can we give him a chance, remember what you all promised." Tsukune walked the girls over to the Hunter to get better acquainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a couple of week he got to know some of Tsukune's friends. But was given a cold shoulder by Kurumu, and Mizore gave him a frostbite shoulder. They still didn't trust him enough, and he thought "Who could blame them, I am a hunter and all." Outer Moka welcomed him with open arms, but Inner Moka make threats to him. Yukari saw him as a older brother who is protective of her. Tsukune told him stories of what happened to him and how they all meet and became friends.

Akira was in bed his face buried in his pillow, drool coming down of the side of his mouth. The sun being blocked by curtains, his clothes everywhere on the floor. He was not a neat kid. He felt a finger poke him on his cheek, he waved his arm telling whoever it was to go away. Why shouldn't he, it was the weekend afterall. He heard his door open.

"Is sunshine awake yet, I mean we do have to get going." he knew the voice it was Kurumu who had entered his domain.

"No, he won't budge." Yukari told her.

"Here let me show you how to wake him up."she walked over to his bed side, opening the curtains and pulling off his covers exposing his almost half naked body, that contained a tank-top and boxers. Kurumu cheeks were completely flushed red. "You pervert." she elbow dropped on his spine. Turning towards the door and facing it.

He flipped over on his back, looking at the Kurumu.

"You came into my room." he said in pain, getting out of his bed over to her.

"It doesn't excuse you, get pjs instead of a tank-top and boxers." She turned around to see a angry face at her.

"It does excuse me, because its my room not yours. You just barge in like you own me."

"Well, well…" she got steamed looking at Yukari who was staring at his hunter mark that was showing. "Your hunter mark is showing by the way." she turned back around storming out of the room.

He huffed crossing his arms shaking his head, he turned around to see Yukari still staring.

"Out…" he pointed to the door.

"Why?" she questioned him.

"So I can get dressed and get ready."

"Oh." she skipped out of the room using her magic wand that was the shape of a heart to close the door.

As he got dressed in his school, but chose not to wear the coat; he brushed his teeth and gelled his hair to make it messy and spiky. He met up up with the gang outside of the school to the farthest part where nobody would come out to, they hope. Akira was standing across from Tsukune in a circle.

"So are your ready for lesson three?" he asked him, unzipping a bag.

"What are you talking about 2 weeks ago."

"I know but you mastered basic hand to hand combat; and today we will be using weapons."

"I dont think I could handle a gun."

"Good, because I wasn't going to give you one." He took two 4 foot wooden staffs out of his bag and tossed on to Tsukune. Tsukune catching it. "You ready."

"Yes, master."

"Don't call me master, we are like brothers in arm, we are equals. So I am not master." Tsukune shook his head.

"Okay Akira." he held up the staff as if it was like a sword, as Akira spun the staff ending with his hands on the bottom and five inches apart from another.

"Tsukune, I want you to pretend that this weapon is a real one that could end you." Tsukune understood.

"Why does he need to pretend?" Kurumu shouted to him.

"Because, if he wants to live."

"That doesn't make any sense." Mizore said with her calm voice.

"It kind of does if you think about it, he'll see it I have real weapon, and more likely to block and dodge attacks."

"Oh, okay."

"Good luck, Tsukune!" Moka shouted.

"I'll do my best." He said to her.

"That hunters going to get creamed, by our Tsukune." Kurumu said to the girls as they sat there watching them.

Tsukune got in a ready position, Akira was in a side stance. Tsukune hands were together, as Akira removed one of his hands pointing the staff at a 160 degree angle, Tsukune at 120 degree. Tsukune lunged bring the staff down. Akira dodged as the staff hit the ground, putting the staff up to Tsukune's neck.

"Sliced your neck, you're dead."

Tsukune got back up getting ready again as Akira just stood there. Tsukune rushed at him bringing it back down. Akira placed his staff up, hitting each other.

"Don't just count on the weapon. Evaluate the situation, read your opponents body movement."

Akira pushed him back, Akira swung his sword left to right. Tsukune blocked the blows, coming straight at him. Tsukune lunged his sword straight trying to stab the rib cage, but Akira moved to the side. Tsukune almost falling but he got his balance back turning around he swung his weapon, hitting Akira. His lip busted open, he licked his lip. Tsukune attacks getting more aggressive. He managed to block some of the attacks, Akira moved the staff making Tsukune go to the side of him exposing his back. Akira plunged the staff in his back making him fall. Tsukune got back up, his pupils were small; he was in berserker mode. Doing an upper attack Akira blocked.

"Thats enough." He said.

Tsukune was too far into it, he couldn't hear, he did a upper kick into his abdomen. Making Akira roll back into the dirt, dropping his staff as Tsukune did after he kicked him, he got up patting himself off. He knew he had to make him snap out of it but how. He thought for a moment, knocking him out. Tsukune went up to him doing a left hook into his cheek bone; than a right hook. He ducked under his fist coming back up with a strong uppercut, than a right and left hook in his jaw and cheek. But it didn't do anything.

"Didn't want to have to do this." he told him. His final blow was a chop to the temple with his hand. Tsukune falling to the ground blacking out.

"Why did you do that." Kurumu shouted.

"He was trying to kill me." he shouted back.

"It was a playful act." she argued back at him.

"No, he was in berserker mode, pupils small and everything. The only way to get him out was to knock him out. Get it." he picked up his cousins unconscious body. Walking back to the dorm placing him his bed, putting a wet towel on his forehead. He sat there waiting for him to wake up to tell him on his progress today.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tsukune woke up with a wet towel on his forehead. Getting his vision back, he looked around seeing his cousin waiting there for him to wake up.

"Looks like you're finally awake." He said.

"Where am I?"

"Your room."

"What happened to me?" Tsukune lifted himself up.

"You went into berserker mode and tried to kill me."

Tsukune eyes widened in the shock of the news.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to; I swear." Holding his hands together like a prayer, for forgiveness. He patted Tsukune on the shoulder, as he was proud of what he almost tried to do. As he looked up it wasn't anger on his face but a smile with thumbs up. "Why are you praising me?"

"Because you did well today, I'm proud of you."

"What do you mean?"

"What you tried do to me."

"You mean the almost killing you again."

"Yes."

"Why are you praising me about that?"

"Because in desperate times call for desperate measures. You may have to kill a hunter. And berserker is good for you. You passed hand to hand and weapon."

"We only trained basic and the weapon was a staff."

"Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"I may have put you in advanced. But in good news on what you just did today. People are going to love being protected by you and your enemies scared to piss you off."

"So I'm really good."

"Yes almost to the point where you don't need any training."

"But I still want to train."

"And we will, I still have to train you on some stuff."

"Stealth, assassination, and basic info on monsters."

"Whoa, wait it sounds like you're turning me into a hunter."

"Not really to be a hunter, you have to have the mark and to kill some monsters. And you're not doing any of that so, so you're not going to be a hunter. You'll only know what a hunter knows."

"So I'll be the best non-hunter that knows what a hunter knows."

"Yep, we start fresh at dawn tomorrow."

Akira walked out of the room down the hall opening his door seeing Kurumu snooping around. Closing the door silently behind him.

"Wow, you were cute when you were a kid what happened to you." She said putting down a photo of him and his brother. He silently walked over behind her, who was going through his dresser drawers. "Whoa, he brought his gun. Typical hunter." She held the silver plated desert eagle; she started swinging it around making fun of him. "Look at me, my names Akira, I carry a big gun because I'm a…" she stopped as she felt the gun come out of her hand, turning around seeing the hunter with an annoyed face.

"Funny…" He did a fake laugh. "What are you doing in here Kurumu?"

"Checking out your room, for hunter equipment." Placing the gun back in his drawer. "Know it's time for you to leave." He picked her up by the waist carrying to the door. "Hope you had a wonderful stay, but it's time for you to leave."

"Let go of me." She struggled around but he didn't listen opening the door, and throwing her out. Closing the door and locking it. She back up and started to bang and kick at the door. "Akira!" she yelled a few times. People came out of their rooms to see what's going on even students from the girls' area. Moka ran down the hall going in right next to Mizore and Yukari.

"What's going on?" she asked them both, as they pointed to the angry succubus.

"You just can't throw a girl out like that." She screamed, Akira eyed the door that was shaking. When she said those words people started talking.

"Did you hear that Akira and Kurumu where dating."

In one standing observation the rumor got out of hand and had already passed through the school. Akira was sitting in his bed, hearing something hit his window. He stood up opening his window seeing one of the students standing out there.

"Hey Akira is it true." The male student asked.

"Is what true?"

"That you're dating Kurumu screwed her than dumped her by throwing her out of your room. And her being pissed off right now."

"No."

He closed the window going over to the door as he reached for the knob, the heavy wooden door collapsed on top of him. Kurumu was adding extra pressure by standing on top of it, crushing Akira's face into the door and the floor.

"Akira, I swear…" she stopped for a moment and was stumped when Akira wasn't in his room. "Akira where did you go?"

With little breath he still had.

"Underneath you." She couldn't understand the voice.

"I can hear you, but I cannot see you."

He wiggled underneath so the door would wobble, she looked at her feet.

"Kurumu, off the door." He said with a stern voice.

"Ahh…" she jumped off pushing the door off of him. "I'm so sorry that I did that, but still no excuse to do that to me."

He lifted his upper body up and stared at Kurumu.

"I'm sorry that I threw you out like that. But once you started to bang and kick the door. And saying those words, people now think were dating."

She looked at the doorway seeing a group of students looking at them.

"Oh…"She had goofy smile on her face as he just stared at her all serious. "Opps, my bad." He looked at the students who were still staring.

"Where not dating, where just good friends."

She was shocked when he said "good friends." She stared at the students again.

"So all of you can stop staring, and stop that stupid rumor."

The students left one by one, they both stood up. Akira picking up his door and placing it back up.

"Listen to me, I am sorry that I threw you out. But don't just come into my room without my permission. You can come in if you have a good ass reason too." He looked at her.

"Sorry, I knocked down your door on you, and snooped into your room." She bit her lip "And I won't come in without permission, unless if it's a good reason. I promise."

"Thanks Kurumu."

He let go of his door and it stood, someone knocked and fell back to the ground. Moka, Mizore, and Yukari at the doorway.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." He said.

"So what were you two fighting about." Yukari giving a snicker at them both.

"Kurumu was in my room."

"Then he threw me out."

"So you two are fine now?" Mizore asked.

They looked at each other then looked at them.

"Where fine." They said, after that Yukari used magic to fix his door, and everything was fine.


End file.
